Fluid couplers have been used to provide for fluid connections between various devices. In one configuration, mating manifold parts that have one or more flow passages to be connected, have been equipped from male and female couplers that mate with one another when the manifold parts are assembled together. One or both of the couplers typically would be screwed into the respective manifold part and then tightened to a specified torque. When installing a large number of couplers in one or more manifolds or other devices, the process of screwing and tightening can become tedious as well as time consuming. In addition, the threaded connection fixed the coupler to the manifold, thus requiring close tolerances to ensure that the coupler with properly mate with the other coupler when the manifold parts are brought together.